


After Practice

by faithful_lie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy I suppose, I was accidentally funny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, first smut I ever posted anywhere, this makes me embarassed but kind of proud at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen's tired. Xiu wants to have sex. Xiu offers to do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

It took Chen a couple of tries to get his key to fit into the lock of the apartment door. He rested his head against the painted wood, took a deep breath, and finally got it right. He pushed the door open slowly and stumbled inside. He was exhausted; it felt like his limbs were being dragged down by hundreds of tiny invisible hands. Rushing down the hallway, he practically fell into the bathroom – he’d needed to pee for the almost the whole journey back from training. It had started almost as soon as he’d stepped onto the bus but there was no way he was getting off and waiting for the next one.

Chen sighed as he relieved himself and looked around the bathroom. He tutted when he caught sight of the tiles on the wall behind the shower which were stained a vivid orange. They'd definitely been white this morning – he’d spent a long time cleaning the last crazy colour off them over the weekend. Fantastic. He finished up and washed his hands slowly, slightly irked. Then again, what had he really expected? He retrieved his bag from where he’d flung it in his haste, bending down with a slight groan. All he wanted was to collapse on his bed and sleep.

He padded softly down the hall, nudging open the door to his room. He stepped swiftly inside, making a beeline for his bed only to halt abruptly; his bed was already occupied. Xiumin was sprawled on his stomach across the foot of the bed absorbed in reading… something… Chen couldn’t see what, but, if he was honest he really didn’t care. Xiu’s newly dyed hair was an orange cloud of fluff, still slightly damp and the sharp smell of hair dye made Chen wrinkle his nose. A pair of what must have been the smallest shorts Chen had ever seen were doing a pretty half assed job of covering Xiumin’s butt – he had boxers that covered more – and the tight t-shirt he was wearing had ridden up showing an appealing stripe of pale skin... But he was also on Chen’s bed when all Chen wanted to was rest. Alone.

“Orange? Seriously?” Chen’s voice was low and irritated. He dug in his bag as Xiumin hummed happily in response, not even sparing Chen a glance.  
“I haven’t been orange before now.” The elder chirped, his focus still on the book clutched in his small hands. Chen found what he was looking for and allowed the sports bag to slip from his grasp, striking the floor with a muffled thump. 

“That’s gonna cost us” Chen replied, eyes boring into the back of that orange head.

“You’ve said that before.” Xiu's tone was light and teasing. Chen took a few steps closer across the room.

“Landlord likes the bath white.”

“Too little too late.” Chen lobbed the sweaty boxers he’d been wearing at practice at the other before leaping back out of range, a malicious smile blooming on his tired face. Xiumin froze for a moment, unsure what it was that had just landed on his head. He raised a tentative hand to his hair and fussily pulled the item forward to look at it. He stared blankly at the dark boxers held delicately between thumb and forefinger for a moment before he registered what it was he was looking at, taking in the damp fabric and the not so pleasant smell. 

It happened faster than Chen could process. One moment Xiu was lounging at the foot of his bed, the next he was standing on one leg on the pillows, screaming bloody murder. The book and the boxers were flung across the room in opposite directions.

“Ohh my gosh, gross! It. Went. On. My. Hair. I JUST WASHED MY HAIR!” Xiumin shrieked eyes wide and manic as he stared down the offending article of clothing. “MY HAIR WAS CLEAN AND ORANGE AND NOW IT’S SWEATY AND NASTY!” He shuddered, an impressive full body shudder and almost fell off Chen’s bed. “Ugh it touched my face!” He turned to Chen imploringly, his eyes asking ‘why me?’ and ‘why, specifically, your pants?’ as he tried to regain his balance. Chen stood with his arms crossed and looked on indifferently at the grown man prancing about, hollering and whining like a small child. Eventually Xiumin calmed down. He sank down onto the bed, a scowl plastered on his face. “You’re disgusting.” He muttered, hugging his legs.

Chen waited a moment more (just to be safe) before stepping over to the bed and slumping over it. Silence reigned. A comfortable one at that and Chen gazed up at the ceiling. He could feel Xiumin’s eyes on him but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling and he knew he’d been forgiven. For now at least.  
Xiumin spoke first.

“So, how was practice?” Chen rolled over onto his front. He could fall asleep right now.

“Tough, tiring.” Silence again. Chen could picture Xiu biting his lip as he decided what to say next.

“I don’t really understand why you do American football…” Not what he expected. Although Xiu really wasn’t the sporty type, well, unless it involved dancing crazily to whatever music he could get his hands on. The dance moves didn’t even need to fit. He’d blast anything and whirl round the apartment. Or stomp.

“You twerked to Mozart.”

“Touché.” Chen wriggled about a little bit; he could not get comfortable. He probably should have participated in the warm down but he’d been way too tired and had spent it lying face down in the grass. He'd only showered because Sehun had dragged him there and physically forced him to. He groaned loudly and shifted again. “Aw, are you aching?” Xiu’s voice was soft with a slight teasing edge and Chen only groaned again in response. He felt the mattress shift as the other moved closer. “Can I help?” His voice dropped low and Chen stiffened at the fingertips trailing slowly down his spine. Raising himself up on his elbows he looked up at his roommate. Xiumin's eyes were narrow and focused, noting the little movements Chen was trying (and failing) to suppress as his hand moved lower.

“I’m tired Xiu.” Chen mumbled. His thoughts were a little jumbled, his awareness almost completely honed in on the soft touch now over his lower back. He really was tired and the sultry expression on Xiumin’s face made him certain that the elder had more than just a massage in mind. Chen wasn’t sure he was up for that right then, even if he’d usually jump at the chance – it was not very often that Xiu would allow for anything much to happen between them, let alone offering it himself.

“I’ll do all the work…” Chen shut his eyes and took a calming breath in a futile attempt to clear his mind. Xiumin’s voice had dropped even lower and geez… how could Chen say no to that? He nodded once and let his head rest on his forearms, slightly reluctantly submitting to… well, whatever the other had in mind.  
Xiumin didn’t waste any time. He stood up quickly, encouraging Chen to remove his t-shirt and get up onto the bed properly with a pillow placed under his chest instead of hanging awkwardly off the side. As soon as he was satisfied, small hands pressed against the back of Chen’s waist forcing an involuntary groan from him. He opened his mouth to speak but Xiumin’s weight descended onto his buttocks as the elder sat astride him. Chen’s hand automatically shot out, grasping the headboard, but Xiu gave him a quick cuff to the back of the head.

“Yah! This is a massage, you’re supposed to relax!” Chen slowly released the headboard and made a concerted effort to relax. How on earth do you force yourself to relax? 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t sit on me.” The younger muttered under his breath. The weight lifted off immediately.

“Ungrateful little shit.” Xiu reached up and took something down from the shelves above Chen’s bed and, without warning, drizzled something cold in the centre of Chen’s back.

“Uhm…” His voice was more uncertain than he’d like but Xiumin quickly assured him that it was a lotion as his hands made quick work, spreading it across Chen’s back. He was now delicately perched on the bed by Chen’s head and concentrating hard on the job at hand. His small hands exerted a firm pressure along both sides of the other’s spine and then outwards over the backs of his hips. A muffled groan escaped Chen the first time he felt fingertips close to his hipbones. It felt good. It felt relaxing. Xiu was using just the right amount of pressure, his hands were warm and he was so close. Chen could smell the familiar scent of his roommate and something more... He was wearing cologne. Chen didn't even know Xiu owned cologne but he could get used to that.

Xiumin repeated the motion again and again until he felt he'd done enough. Chen felt like he was melting into the bed. The massage was working and he was finally starting to relax, all the tension leaving him. He almost whined when the pressure ceased but stopped himself just in time - that would have been embarrassing. Shortly after, Xiu stood up and swiftly straddled Chen once more but this time he didn't sit, rather hovered over the prone form beneath him. His hands started in the small of Chen’s back, working up towards his shoulders this time. 

Chen found himself becoming hyper aware of the hands on his exposed skin and the feel of Xiumin’s legs just against the outsides of his thighs. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. He could get used to this. Between each glorious movement of the smaller man’s hands up his back, he could feel the light touch of delicate fingertips trailing down his arms or back down the centre of his back. He shuddered involuntarily as Xiu traced the outline of his shoulder blades. He was being teased and it was working. He felt Xiu’s weight shift over him and the other’s hands came to rest either side of his head as the man bent over Chen. His mouth came into close proximity with Chen’s ear. Hot breath moved strands of hair as Xiu exhaled evenly.

“You like this, don't you, Chen?” At those whispered words, Chen became aware of just how much he really did like it. His breath hitched and he could feel every contact point between himself and Xiu. Even the long newly-dyed hairs grazing the side of his face. He'd barely even noticed himself getting turned on up until this point but now he couldn't think of anything else. His jeans were feeling a little tight right now, his head felt light. He swallowed thickly and nodded before forcing out a single word.

“Yes.” His voice rasped and he felt more than heard the little sound of contentment the other man emitted as he laid a smattering of gentle kisses along Chen’s jaw. Chen eagerly complied as skilled hands slipped the pillow out from under his chest and turned him onto his back, pressing him firmly down into the mattress. His hands moved to grip Xiu’s bare thighs as the elder settled on his crotch with a soft moan. He wriggled a bit drawing a throaty moan from Chen as their semi hard-ons moved past each other. It really had been a long time since Chen had slept with Xiu and he wanted it so bad right now. His hips moved up of their own accord, hands sliding up to Xiu’s hips, all the while watching Xiu’s face. 

The elder smirked as Chen moved under him. He felt Chen's hands pushing up the hem of his t-shirt and immediately pulled it off, stretching his arms and deliberately showing off his abs in the process. He revelled in the soft touch of fingertips tracing the muscle outlines, closing his eyes and leaning forward a little. In doing so, he missed the wonder in the younger man’s eyes as he appreciated the well-defined six pack. He leant forwards further, framing Chen’s head with his forearms as the other’s hands moved to his waist. Xiu watched Chen’s eyes flutter closed as he moved in to press a single, gentle kiss to his lips. How cute. He laughed when Chen tried to follow him as he pulled back. The warm hands wrapped around his waist pulled him in closer and he gave in, pressing their foreheads together.

Chen was becoming impatient, sliding one hand up into that bright orange hair to bring the elder’s lips to his own. This time, he got what he wanted. Xiu’s lips firmly against his, parting unhurriedly and not moving away anytime soon. He returned the kiss, feeling the warmth flowing through his body. His mouth opened reflexively at the questing movements of Xiu’s tongue against his lips, arms hugging the elder close. He wanted to be even closer. His skin against Xiu’s felt so right, and their mouths fit together perfectly. He could sense the desire in every inch of Xiumin, in the way that his kisses turned from being soft and gentle to being hungry and exploratory, like he wanted to taste every single bit of Chen. Not that Chen was complaining. He just tightened his grip in the other’s hair, arching up off the bed when playful fingers found his nipples then, soon after, traced teasingly down his sides. Xiu’s mouth followed, marking a trail all the way down to the waistband of Chen’s jeans.

Xiu’s fingers hovered over the button of the jeans as he threw Chen a mischievous glance. He felt the fingers leave his hair and watched in amusement as Chen undid his own trousers and pushed them down a little, releasing a soft sigh of contentment. He looked back at his elder expectantly, hair spread out in the pillow, eyelids drooping as his teeth worried his bottom lip. The marks on his pale chest stood out so beautifully.  
Chen could have cried in relief when his jeans and pants were finally removed. When he'd accepted Xiu’s offer he really hadn't expected that there'd be this much teasing involved. Right now, he just wanted things over with. Well most of him did, there was a traitorous part of him that was enjoying being played with when he was used to being more in control.

The body hovering over him was gorgeous, so toned and perfect, the face was thrown into shadow but he knew it so well that was a minor detail. A hand wrapped itself lazily around his shaft.

“You want more?” Xiu purred, the smirk from earlier returning to his face. Chen’s breathing hitched and his hips bucked against the hand that was far too loose. Xiumin hadn't seen him look so desperate before, but oh my did he like it. He slunk closer, hand pressed between them tightening and moving excruciatingly slowly. Xiu’s interest grew as Chen’s eyes screwed shut and his hands fumbled for the other’s shoulders. His nails were sharp, digging in and dragging down Xiu’s back. That would sure leave a mark.

“P-please…” He breathed. The arousal was practically dripping from his honey voice and Xiu couldn't resist any longer. He surged up from the bed stripping away the tiny shorts that were now just in the way and reaching for the bottle of lube he'd placed on the shelf above the bed earlier on. The man on the bed under him barely even registered this little detail, instead snaking a hand up the inside of the thigh closest to his head. The pads of his fingers barely brushed the curve of Xiu’s ass before they were slapped away.

“I said I'd do all the work.” Xiumin said, pulling the hand he'd batted away to his mouth for a moment before focusing on coating his fingers in lube. It was cold, of course, but he didn't care - it would soon warm up. 

Chen scooted up the bed, rearranging the pillows and leaning back against the headboard. He couldn't help but find the concentration on Xiu’s face sexy – everything about this man was sexy. The way his hair hung in front of his eyes, forcing him to push it back periodically as he was doing now. How his eyebrows knit together at the intrusion of his own fingers, eyelashes fluttering. Chen laid his fingers on the other man’s jaw, the light pressure enough for him to turn his head and open his eyes. The pupils were blown wide and Chen struggled to keep his face neutral. He traced the other's lips, pleased when they fell open to admit his fingers. Xiu shuffled closer on his knees. His tongue twined its way around the slender fingers even as he panted around them. 

“Come here.” Chen said, his voice almost cracking. He took back his fingers and helped the other man into his lap, groaning in pleasure as their groins collided. Their lips met in a messy kiss as the older man leant into him. He panted softly against Chen’s mouth, one hand hanging onto Chen’s bicep as if for dear life. A little bit longer and he was squaring up to Chen.

“I-I'm ready.” His face was flushed and his lips hung open, shining with saliva. Chen's hands tracked down to Xiu’s waist. The other placed his hands on Chen’s shoulders as he rose up to position himself better.

“You sure?” Chen was breathless and he really hoped the answer was yes. Instead of answering, Xiu reached down to grip Chen’s cock and guided it into himself, moving down fast with a sharp cry. Chen’s eyes closed immediately as his head snapped back. He was so thankful he'd thought to put one of the pillows upright behind himself but he still felt slightly dazed. When he opening his eyes, it was to Xiu studying him with tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. Chen opened his mouth to speak, to ask him why, but before he could say anything, Xiu started moving again. 

Chen tightened his hold on Xiu’s firm waist to help him move, not that the other really seemed to need it. He was rocking in a steady rhythm, occasionally lifting himself up and then viciously slamming himself back down. A steady stream of moans fell from his lips and he looked like everything Chen had ever dreamed of. He looked wrecked.

Chen swore under his breath when Xiu changed his pattern, pressing their foreheads together, repeatedly pulling himself up and allowing himself to fall back down. Each time Xiumin moved down on him, his ass settling on the younger’s hips, Chen let out a loud moan, unable to stop himself, barely able to think. His nails were biting into the skin of the other man.

Xiu felt Chen stiffen underneath him.

“Not fair! Not fair!” He whined, ceasing moving in an attempt to stave of the other’s orgasm but to no avail. Chen’s hands tightened painfully and he swore profusely as he came, shuddering hard, his toes curling. Xiu admired his orgasm face. It was sexy, sure, but it didn't halt the disappointment that he felt at his roommate finishing so quick, and before him. “Gonna help me out?” He growled, ghosting his fingertips down the side of Chen’s neck. 

Chen’s eyes opened sluggishly, one after the other. He gave a reluctant moan, then shifted himself a little, moaning again as he felt himself move inside Xiu – the other had no intentions of moving off him any time soon.

“Okay.” He grinned and wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock, giving it an experimental squeeze. Xiu made a choking sound and leant into him, head lolling forwards. Chen began moving his hand. Slowly at first, but speeding up to a punishing pace. Xiu panted and whined, coming soon after, with a low keening sound, twitching as his body momentarily overloaded. His cum fell on both of them, some of it even reaching Chen’s face. He hadn't even thought about trying to catch it with only one goal in mind. “If your cum is in my hair, I'm going to murder you.”

Xiu let out a hoarse laugh from where he'd collapsed against Chen’s shoulder.

“You and me both.” There was a comfortable pause. “When I can stand up, I'll go get a cloth or something.”

Chen hummed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever posted online. It was originally written as a gift to the readers of my chaptered xiuchen fic 'Drugs & Loneliness' (D&L can be found on aff).
> 
> I'm not sure whether or not my smut writing has improved since then but I'm still kind of proud of this little thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it ~


End file.
